Nellies vs Numair
by the blond one
Summary: Numair is asked to teach at an all girls school called Nellie McCluck
1. breakfast

A Tribute to the Idea I got at a Play with my School Or: Nellies vs. Numair Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Not even a can of Spam.  
  
Numair opened his eyes and immediately shut them. He looked for any remote sign of sickness. Nope, none. _Shit_ he thought. _I still have to go to work_. He turned over and felt cold air from where the other side of his blanket was turned over. _What's with her and getting up so early?_ He was about to try to fall back asleep when the smell of pancakes awakened his senses, then the smell of burnt pancakes made them want to go back to sleep again. "No sweetie, toys don't go on the stove when it's on. Natalie, don't get so mad, he's only 3." Numair could hear Daine trying to balance his crying son, Cortlin (Cort for short), in one arm and keep the rest of the breakfast from burning. _Another morning in the Salamin house_. He thought to himself.

"DA! Daaaaaaaaaa!"

"What now Grace? Have you outgrown your dresses again?" He asked as his 13-year-old daughter ran into his room, wearing a short dress. (A/N the new style is to have your dresses just above your ankle. short my ass, have u seen those new mini skirts?)

"No Da. This dress is the new in thing. I went out with Aly yesterday after classes and bought it. Speaking of classes, if you don't get up soon, you'll be late, and on your first day!" Grace scolded him with a smile. She knew how much he didn't want to teach at an all-girls school. "Come on Da. I don't think Natalie burned all of the breakfast, and if she did, I'm sure mom will get something for you."

"Are you sure she didn't burn all of them?" Numair asked with a smile.

"Father! You know what mom would say if she heard you say that!" She tried to get a look of mock-anger on her face but just ended up with a pillow in her face.

"Get out of here!" Numair shouted at her (in the nicest way of course). Grace ran from the room before she got another pillow in the kisser. As she turned, a few dark curls fell from her pinned up hair. Except for her dark hair, she was like a mini Daine.  
When Numair entered the kitchen, he expected to see a large mess, but was greeted by the total opposite. His family was seated at the table, with the exception of Daine who was getting cutlery out, He saw 3 faces smiling at him. _Only 3? Hmmm, Natalie, Cort, Grace, where was_ _Arram?_ Numair thought. Suddenly he was almost knocked over by a young man who came rushing into the kitchen.

"Morning Da. Morning Ma. Morning brats." Arram was 15, and looked exactly like his father. He was a very strong mage, not as much as his father though, and could mind-speak with immortals.

"Morning Ram." Natalie replied, getting a laugh out Cort and Grace.

"Cut it out you 3." Daine shot a warning glance at her kids. "Morning hun." She said to Numair as she kissed him.

"Morning sweet." He said, kissing her back. They would have stayed in that position for a long time, if the kids hadn't been around. Last time, Cort got an explanation from his big brother on "mush". As everyone sat down, a big crow flew onto the table. It had a note tied onto its leg with a ribbon the royal colours. (A/N what are the royal colours? I can't remember.)

"Good morning Nawat." Daine said as the bird landed on Numair's shoulder. Numair was slightly preoccupied with his food and Nawat had to peck his head a few times before he looked up.

"Oh, is it for me?" he asked, untying the note

"Yes Da." Grace said, trying not to laugh as the bird stole his breakfast. The note was from King Jonathan. It read:

_ Numair, DON'T BE LATE! If you are, I'll make sure that you are stuck teaching the non-gifted girls for the rest of your 3 years there.  
_ _-Jonathan_

"I love you too Jon." Numair mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Daine asked looking at Grace.

"He said 'I love you too Jon'" Grace said, smiling sweetly at her dad.

"Looks like those lessons are paying off." Daine smiled at her daughter.

"Why did I ever say you could go? Remind me, I've forgotten." Nnumair said, scowling at his daughter.

"Because the King needs more spies and my mixture of gifts was perfect for the job. Besides, if you didn't, I would have told Mom about your party at the palace." Grace said in her best "I'm innocent" voice.

"Party?" Daine said, turning her head in Numair's direction.

"Time to go get ready for school kids." Numair said with false cheerfulness. The kids all got up and left, after rinsing off there dishes.

"What party?" Daine asked. Her scowl had deepened and she hadn't averted her attention from Numair's face. Numair responded by kissing Daine with such passion, her knees threatened to give out.

"There was no party." He said and left the kitchen, leaving Daine to do the dishes. _He's still got it. After 16 years, he can still make me feel like I'm a giddy little kid. Damn. I thought I was over that_. Daine thought to her self as she cleaned the kitchen.


	2. the passing of the pads

"Okay, here I go, first day" Numair thought to himself as he walked into the classroom. He saw a group of girls in the corner. They all had their hair down with a small braid on top (a/n: kind weird I know but oh well). He saw another big group all looking at one girl wearing lots of make-up and jewelry. They seemed to hanging off her every word. As her walked past, this is what he heard. (a/n: now is the time to use your snob girl voices. I know you all have one!)

"And then, he, like, started snogging me and then like said like 'man you need more practice'. And like that hurt a lot!" (she bursts into tears)

_Okay, snogging, better check that one with Grace_ Numair thought to himself as he stood at the front of the class to settle everyone down.

The first two classes had gone fine, but half way through the third class, he saw some girls passing something around.

"Excuse me, would you mind bringing that to the front?" Numair asked in a fake kind voice. When one girl brought it to the front, he didn't know what it was. That was until the girl whispered in his ear. Numair turned bright red and asked her to give it to whoever needed it and sit down.(a/n guess what?)

At lunch break, he was reviewing his schedule when he noticed something that he had never seen before. _Hmmmm second period Friday, Sex-Ed. I wonder what that is? I'll ask Daine_ _when I get home._ He thought as the girls started coming back into the classroom. (a/n can't you just picture Numair teaching THAT?)

He had just given the girls some math problems to do when he decided that he needed more coffee. (a/n we all know how Numair gets when he's grumpy and without coffee! Kinda like Mrs. Shorthouse ;) Andi, Sarah and Dani) As he walked down the hallway , he heard two of his female co-workers talking in hushed voices. As he came their way they stopped and started blushing. _Well, that was different_. He thought as he walked past them.

well, that was his first day! Sorry it took me so long to update! Coming up next, teen pregnancy, blue haired freaks named Dani,more pregnant women and a lot more!


End file.
